Phone Call Mishap
by Guineapigs1
Summary: A sudden phone call leads to a surprising revelation for Ren. ONE SHOT.


**As promised in chapter 4 of "Their Tangled Fates" while I'm finalizing the last chapter of that fic, here's a short one-shot that I wrote a little while ago. Like in my oneshot "A Heartbeat is Always Truthful", I'm using Kyoko's little knowledge of technology as a plot point. I'm not sure if it shows that she's not good with technology in the manga, but I would assume she is since she wouldn't have bought herself a smartphone or computer in the years she was devoted to Sho. She also lived in a ryokan for most of her life, so she probably had never seen a phone before she got to Tokyo. That's my logic.**

 **This fic is set around Chapter 246 before Ren meets Lory, but it's kinda weird since it disregards Kyoko's ongoing audition for Momiji for plot purposes. I hope you can forgive me for this weird timeframe!**

 **Please enjoy this oneshot and feel free to tell me how good/bad it is!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat!**

 **...**

As Kyoko walked towards the Love Me room, she played with the new device in her hand. She had just gotten a brand new smartphone, and she wasn't quite sure how to use all of the features. It was one of the newest models, and she didn't usually keep up with news about technology. She had no idea what the device was capable of.

When Kyoko entered the Love Me locker room, she immediately walked to her locker to change into her signature pink uniform. As she put her leg through one pant leg, she heard the door she had previously come through swing open to reveal her best friend.

"MOKO-SAAANNNN!" Kyoko jumped to hug Kanae, not caring that she was only in a cami and shorts.

"Mo! Put some clothes on!" Kanae shoved Kyoko off. Kyoko quickly put on her Love Me uniform as Kanae went to her own locker to change.

Kyoko's phone buzzed, so she pulled her phone out of her locker to check it. Ren had messaged her saying that he had returned from Guam and was heading towards LME for a meeting with the president. Kyoko smiled a bright smile and started to melt into a puddle at the thought of seeing Ren again.

"Mo! What's with that look on your face? And why are you melting into a puddle?" Kanae finished putting on her own uniform and looked over at Kyoko.

Kyoko immediately straightened up and mustered the best fake smile she could. She threw her phone into her locker and shut it. "It was just a cute picture of a puppy."

Kanae glared at her causing Kyoko to shrink back in fear.

"I know that isn't why, and if you don't tell me the real reason then we're not best friends anymore."

"Moko-saaaannn..."

"Are you going to tell me or not? Or do you not want to be called best friends anymore?" Kanae asked as she turned to walk out of the locker room.

"It was Tsuruga-san texting me!" Kyoko blurted out. Kanae turned back to look at Kyoko whose cheeks were now stained with the color red. Kanae's mouth gaped open. This girl was deeper in love with that actor than she thought! She had turned into a puddle from a mere text from Ren! What would happen when she met him in person again?

The two girls had failed to hear Kyoko's phone saying that it was now calling Tsuruga-san. Kyoko had accidentally pressed the button to initiate her phone's personal assistant. It had taken Kanae saying call and Kyoko saying Tsuruga-san as one person saying to call Tsuruga-san.

...

After sending Kyoko and Yashiro quick messages that he had arrived back from Guam, Ren stepped out of Ten's trailer to walk towards his car. He had already dyed his hair back to Ren's color, and he was on his way back to LME for a meeting with the president. As he started driving towards LME, he was surprised when his phone started ringing. His car was one of those cars that you could answer phone calls through, so he answered the call with a button on his steering wheel.

"Moshi moshi," Ren answered the call. He waited for a reply from the other side but was met with silence. Checking to see that he had indeed picked up the phone, he jumped in his seat when he heard a loud wail.

"Moko-saaannn! Please don't tell Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko wailed.

Ren was surprised at the sound of Kyoko's voice. She had probably accidentally called him during a private conversation, so he was about to hang up out of respect for her privacy before Kanae spoke up.

"Tell him what? That you're hopelessly in love?"

Ren slammed his brakes. Luckily, he was currently on a local road that was free of any other cars.

"Did you hear something?" Kanae asked, having heard the sound of a car braking hard.

"No?" Kyoko replied. The two paused in their conversation before Kanae broke the silence.

"Why don't you just confess if you react by melting into a puddle every time he's mentioned?"

Ren stiffened as he continued driving. Why did Kyoko explicitly make sure that Kanae didn't tell him this? Had she already realized his own feelings for her and not want to hurt him by not reciprocating his feelings?

"EHHH?!" Kyoko yelled out.

"What's wrong with confessing?" Kanae asked.

"I can't! He probably has so many other girls confessing to him on a daily basis. He'll definitely reject me! If I tell him, then that'll shatter our current relationship together! It'll change everything!" Kyoko wailed.

"Mo! He does things with you that he doesn't do with anyone else! He already thinks of you as special to him, so he probably would still keep your current relationship with him even if he did reject you!" Kanae said.

Who was Kyoko's mystery crush? It couldn't be Shou Fuwa, right? He fit into all of the things that had been said, and if Kyoko told him that she liked Fuwa then of course he would be mad. He hoped that it was anyone but Fuwa.

On the other side of the call, there was a silence as Kyoko thought over Kanae's words. She was right. There really wasn't that much of a risk if she confessed her feelings. She had already accepted that she was in love with Ren, and he wouldn't break his ties with her if she did tell him. She knew him too well.

"How would I even confess in the first place?" Kyoko asked.

"Mo! Don't ask me! We're in the Love Me section for a reason!" Kanae retorted.

"Moko-saannnn..." Kyoko wailed.

"Just say that you love him the next time you see him!"

"Ohhh! So when he comes to LME in a couple of minutes, I should just tell him?"

"Mo! Isn't that what I just said?"

"Can you come with me?"

"I have work! Confess to Tsuruga-san alone!" Kanae slammed her locker shut before walking out of the Love Me locker room.

Ren had been parking his car in the LME parking lot when Kanae had said exactly who Kyoko was confessing to. His heart had skipped a beat at those words. After hearing that, he had ended the call with Kyoko and practically ran up the stairs to get to the Love Me room.

As he pulled open the door to the Love Me locker room, he met with Kyoko who was just about to open the door to go to the LME parking lot where Ren would be parking his car. She had wanted to confess to him right when he got out of the car so that she had enough time to run away if she needed to. Now he was standing right before her, breathing heavily with an Emperor of the Night look in his eyes.

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san! Welcome back!" Kyoko exclaimed, but any other greeting she was about to say was stopped as Ren pressed his lips to her own. She froze instinctively, but her heart urged her to kiss back when it realized what was happening. She deepened the kiss between them by kissing back, which caused Ren to kiss her even more passionately. The two only broke apart when they were gasping for air.

"I love you, Kyoko."

Kyoko felt tears in her eyes at the words she never imagined her senpai would say.

"I love you too, Ren."

The two closed the distance yet again for a kiss with equal if not more passion than the first. As they pulled back, out of breath, Ren breathed in before speaking.

"You accidentally called me and I heard your whole conversation with Kotonami-san," Ren said.

Kyoko blushed in embarrassment. At least she had confessed that she loved him, and he had said that he loved her back. That was really all that mattered in the end. This was what Kyoko thought until her mind went blank when her lips again met those of Ren's.

...

Ren was already five minutes late to his meeting with the president! Yashiro was astonished. Ren had never been late to anything! Yashiro decided to walk to the Love Me room to ask Kyoko if she knew where Ren was. As he opened the door, he saw the sight of his favorite couple kissing each other passionately. He held in his squeal long enough to take a picture with his phone and run out of the door. As the door slammed shut, he unleashed a squeal so loud that it could be heard all over Tokyo.

A certain singer who heard the squeal suddenly felt a sense of loss in his heart. As he walked past his television playing the newest episode of Box R and saw Kyoko as Natsu, he vowed that he would hold the greatest spot in Kyoko's heart over that pinhead actor. He smirked and laughed haughtily at the hatred she held for him clouding any feelings she could have for that platform-wearing pretty boy. Too bad he didn't know his existence in her heart had already been reduced to the size of an ant.

...

Ren and Kyoko finally broke apart at the sound of the high-pitched squeal. Ren sighed.

"I'm supposed to be at a meeting with the president right now..." Ren started. He moved to get up and locked the door to Kyoko's confusion before smiling an Emperor of the Night smile. "But I'm sure that he and Yashiro can wait a few more minutes," Ren said before capturing Kyoko's surprised lips again.

...

 **I hope you liked that one-shot! I'm sorry for the late release, but rest assured. The next chapter of "Their Tangled Fates" is almost done, so look forward to that in the next few days! I hope you enjoyed this story, and please leave me a review if you could! They really mean a lot to me! Thanks!**


End file.
